


Really Like you

by hanadeul



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanadeul/pseuds/hanadeul
Summary: A 5 episodes short love story about how fate is playing with Cho Seungyoun, where he is bound to marry his childhood friend, Kim Wooseok, not once, but twice.





	Really Like you

**Prologue**

Everything is a mess. Cho Seungyoun keeps looking at the living hall, while his hand is busy dialling his sister’s number. Dad is trying to keep his mother calm, stopping her tears from falling down and throw away her frustration. But it doesn’t look like he succeeds, at all. Cho Kyuhyun looks at his son, giving signal for him to update on the latest progress, but all he received is his son, Seungyoun shaking his head.

“I’m going to kill you Cho Hyunyoung,” Seungyoun gripped his teeth in anger while he is obviously, still hearing the waiting tone on his phone, waiting for another end to pick up.

“She is still not coming home?”

A soft, yet very clear voice echoed as one old man trying to approach Kyuhyun in the living hall. Seungyoun make a move toward the living hall, joining his dad and mom, Cho Mihye and also the most respected person in the house, his grandfather, Cho Kihoon.

“Not yet, father,” Kyuhyun answer while his gaze is still on the floor, as he still have no confidence to look at Kihoon’s eyes. On the other hand, Mihye is trying hard to calm herself in front of his father-in-law, as she is aware of how no one can show any sense of weakness in front of him.

With a small smirk on his face, Kihoon sigh, “How am I going to face him, when I die,” as he looks straight to Kyuhyun’s eyes. “Tell me how I am going to face the late Jinyoung, and his family?! I promised him before he took his last breath that I will make sure our grandkids get married to each other. But now Hyunyoung is gone, and tomorrow is the wedding!”

Kyuhyun gulped, still looking down at the floor.

“We still can wait for Hyunyoung to come back, and postpone the wedding. Tomorrow is just a private wedding between close relatives. I think they’ll understand. Once Hyunyoung comes back, we will discuss to have the postponed wedding again.” Mihye suddenly speak out her mind, using all the courage that is still left in her.

All eyes are on her, and eventually, Seungyoun feels like the end of the world is just around the corner. ‘Momm…..’ his mind still didn’t want to believe what he just witness.

Kihoon let out a small laugh, “No wonders that daughter of yours, dare to run away just a day before her own wedding with Wooseok-ie. You spoiled her too much. Everything she did, although it is wrong, but you keep her back so well,” he paused before continuing his words. “If she doesn’t come back before 7 AM tomorrow, I will consider that I have no daughter-in-law names Cho Mihye.”

There is a long silent in the living hall, as everyone minds are in a total mess. Cho Seungyoun knows, his sister wont comeback any sooner, since he knows her well. And he needs to safe his mom from having a war with his grandfather. With his short thinking, and with the help of an adrenaline of a young man, he eventually spit out his mind.

“I’ll do it. I’ll marry KIM WOOSEOK.”


End file.
